


Stormy Arrivals

by phantomchajo



Series: SilverHawks: Beta-Verse [1]
Category: SilverHawks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 40th day of the year 2839 in the galaxy of Limbo, Commander Stargazer of Hawk Haven (the space side Law Enforcement headquarters) requested help after the escape of Mon*Star from Penal Planet 10. Back on Earth, at the Federal Interplanetary Force 1 Headquarters in Lawrence, NV a team of volunteers was hastily put together to be sent to Limbo Galaxy. The SilverHawks were born. The first group sent up was officially tagged "Alpha Squad". Three years later, two other squads were formed. Beta Squad and Gamma Squad. Beta was sent to Limbo while Gamma was assigned to another Galaxy.</p>
<p>Everyone has to begin somewhere......And this is how Beta Squad started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> The original story was put together on a message board. It took a bit of work to sort everything properly and clean it up.

'Stormy Arrival'

 

She was sitting in the Academy Commandant’s office booted feet propped up on the coffee table, much to the secretary’s dismay an un-military like attitude. Wearing a dark gray jumpsuit that held several different squadron patches, the rank tabs of a captain, wraparound sunglasses, and a battered fur-collared bomber jacket. The only thing that stood out was the fact that she had shackles on her ankles and her wrists were chained to the belt that encircled her waist. Standing next to the door and to one side of her were two of the three MPs that had escorted her to the base. The third was in the Commandant’s office now.

 The Third MP came out from the office. “Wolfstorm. The Commandant will see you now.”

 Like the trip here, she seemingly ignored everything around her. ‘What’s the use? I’m only going to be shipped out to the next sucker once they get tired of me here,’ she thought to herself.  She ignored the MP.

 The Third MP signaled to the others to get her up and moving. The one closes to her pulled his baton and used it to knock her feet off the table. “Get up. You’re being called.”

 She growled at him and slowly taking her time got up from the couch. Even shackled as she was, she had a wild predatory grace about her. The MP by the door moved away to help herd her into the office, also using his baton to prod her in the back. She stopped and turned her head, letting out another growl. Behind the sunglasses her eyes were shifting from a lighter blue into a darker storm gray. Anyone that had seen her temper before would have backed off way before now. Once in the office, she stood in front of the Academy Commandant’s desk. Silent, at ease and with a very hostile attitude.

 General Rawlings looked up from the painfully thin file on the desk at the young woman before him. “So you’re Zannatasia Wolfstorm….”

 She snorted softly, sneering slightly as she did.

 Rawlings was unbothered by her attitude and continued on. “.. You have quite a reputation that proceeds you.” He tapped the file with a smile.

 Wolfstorm smirked.

 The General leaned back in his chair, folding his hands together over his ample girth. “I hate to disappoint you, but unlike your previous Duty assignments, this one is permanent.” He enjoyed the shift of expression on her face.

 She blinked, going from arrogantly smirking to disbelief before covering it up. “You’ll get tired of me just like everyone else then pass me off to some other CO and forget to mention my bad attitude, habits and all around general pain in the ass ruckus that I cause. And once I’ve made my rounds of ever CO available I’m sure they will terminate my employment. Permanently.”

General Rawlings chuckled at her words. “Perhaps. But be that as it may, until you graduate the Academy, you are under my command. Release her from her restraints gentlemen.”

 “But sir..” one of the MPs started to say. They knew what type of damage Wolfstorm could do, having been the ones to arrive first on more than half the incidents at the last base.

 The General just raised an eyebrow at them. With a look between them then unlocked the shackles and cuffs. “Is there anything else Sir?” The leader of the trio asked, saluting.

 “No gentlemen. That will be all,” he said returning the salute. “Cadet Wolfstorm, see my secretary for your class schedule and rooming assignment.”

 She just snorted again, turned then left not bothering to salute. “Out of my way,” she muttered to the Aide that was entering, brushing rudely past him.

 The MPs looked annoyed at her attitude but turned and left after saluting the General one last time.

 “Far be it from me to question your motives, but why did you request Capt. Wolfstorm for the SilverHawk Program?” the young man asked as he set a stack of papers down on the desk.

 General Rawlings just smiled, “Any Commanding Officer worth his rank will have to deal with the likes of her at least once in their career,” He stood up and moved to look out his window. “Besides, where we are going to be sending the best of the graduating class, she’s gonna look like a Sunday stroll in the park. If they fail at dealing with her, then they are not going to make it as a SilverHawk in Limbo Galaxy.”

 “Aahh.,” The aide nodded as if he knew what was going on but wisely kept his mouth shut on his ignorance.

 The General turned and chuckled. A sly smile crossing his features. “Plus I have a wager going with someone. He says I’ll never pull it off making her into a SilverHawk. I plan on proving him wrong.”

 Outside the sounds of flesh impacting against flesh and bodies into other objects could be heard along with the high pitched loud yelling could be heard.

“I guess she’s getting an early start. Please set up her disciplinary folder and note the incident down. Then have the MPs escort her to her quarters and the others to the infirmary.”

 “Yes sir.”

 


End file.
